


In the Sea

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Jack never believed in the legends of beings in the ocean, but one night everything changes.





	In the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely FrushCrush's birthday and I hope you like it! I've been thinking of this AU for a while so here it is.

Sometimes Jack got bored of this, but it's just what he had to do.

He'd taken over his father's fishing business once he died, much to his own displeasure. He wasn't happy about it, but it was decent money and it's not like he was successful in anything else. There was something about being on the ocean though, the way the waves rolled against the boat, the way the moon shone on the water at night. Jack was pretty accustomed to the ocean at this point, sometimes even going out for a swim on particularly late nights. Tonight though, it was all business. He'd been behind on his haul lately and he needed to fulfill his quota by the end of the week. He was stressed, and his friends could tell. This job was ruining him, and he knew it.

Jack sighed as he stared out into the vast ocean, the moon just starting to come out from behind the clouds. Most of the fisherman around the area warned him about going out to fish at night, warning of sirens and sea monsters. Jack had laughed at that, assuming that most of them just took the legends to heart since they were fairly older than him. But sometimes Jack wondered if there really were things like that out there. Not like he'd be lucky enough to ever meet one, even if they were real. After all, luck had never been on Jack's side. As he thought of what lurked below, he heard something bump against the side of the boat. Jack ran over to where the net was and quickly pulled it up. What he saw was something that he'd only dreamed of.

Among the fish was an honest to god merman, and a very pretty one at that. His tail was long, light blue scales fading into a dark blue as his tail went on, and several fins along the length of it. He could plainly see the gills on his neck and the fins running along his arms. He truly was beautiful, just like the legends said. The merman was thrashing in the net and Jack quickly snapped out of his trance, cutting it and letting him fall back into the sea. Instead of fleeing though, the merman came back to the surface and placed his hands on the side of the boat.

"Thank you. You're not like the others. What's your name so I can remember it?" Jack froze, too shell shocked to even process what he'd said. His voice was light and almost musical, a slight accent in it. 

"It's Jack. What's yours? I mean, do you even have a regular name?" Jack stuttered, too distracted by his beauty. The man laughed, that same musical tone echoing through the night. That was a sound that he definitely wanted to hear again.

"It's Robin. I really should go though," Robin's smile fell as he started to disappear beneath the surface, until Jack spoke.

"Wait! Meet me here tomorrow night, when the moon's out. I just want to see you again," Jack leaned over the edge of the boat, reaching out to Robin. Robin smiled shyly and reached out to touch Jack's hand, the scales on it smooth and cool against his skin. With that, Robin sank beneath the surface, his tail shining in the moonlight just under the water. As Jack drove towards the shore, he thought that maybe he'd just dreamed the encounter. But no, the feeling of those scales were too real to be a dream and Jack couldn't get Robin's voice out of his head. That night as he slept, he heard Robin's voice in his dreams and remembered the touch.

The next day, he spoke nothing of his encounter to the fishermen, fearful that they'd try to find Robin. The entire day he was thinking of the merman, how he'd looked so terrified in the net. That got Jack thinking of just how many of Robin's kind were captured and killed. He preferred not to think of that as dusk began to settle, and he made his way to their spot. Jack sat there for a few hours, hoping that Robin would come back. Just as the moon started to shine, he heard a tapping on the side of the boat. Jack smiled as he eagerly ran to the side, seeing Robin poking his head out of the water, his long nails still tapping on the side. 

"You came back. I thought you'd be too scared," Robin smiled as rested his arms against the hull, looking up at Jack.

"Why would I be scared? You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I wouldn't have dared to stay away," Jack blushed as he realized what he'd said, eliciting a laugh from Robin. He hoisted himself up, arms now on the inside of the small boat so he could get closer to Jack. 

"Likewise. Most of the fisherman that come out this far are old and superstitious and it's nice to have someone like you out here," Jack realized that Robin was definitely flirting with him and he never thought he'd be getting hit on by a merman. Jack sat down so he could talk to Robin better as Robin stared at him. He was definitely checking Jack out, and now Jack was thankful that he'd worn a tight shirt and jeans tonight. 

"So tell me about where you're from," Jack said, making Robin snap out of it. Robin's eyes lit up as he started to talk about his home, how beautiful it was and their culture. Jack watched as he excitedly talked, his tail lightly slapping the water. He took a quick break, diving under the water to wet his gills and continued to talk. They sat like that for hours until Jack started to yawn, the night going on. 

"Promise we'll meet again tomorrow?" Jack said, hoping that Robin would say yes. Robin nodded quickly, reaching his out to touch Jack's again. Their hands met, and with a quick goodbye, Robin was gone. For weeks after that, they'd meet every night and just talk, Jack learning that Robin was the prince of his kingdom. When Jack had asked him about that, his smile had faded as he said that he was forcefully betrothed to a princess, but that he wasn't happy about it. He'd come out to Jack, saying that he had no interest in her, but that he had interest in Jack. Jack had stuttered, blushing profusely as Robin laughed at him, not knowing how to take the news. Obviously it wouldn't work out, but at least now he knew that Robin liked him. After that embarrassing moment had passed, Robin started to ask him about human culture. When Jack had brought up The Little Mermaid, Robin scoffed at it, saying that he already knew of it and that it was grossly inaccurate. Jack laughed as he explained different aspects of the culture, Robin being puzzled at the idea of cell phones. When Jack had pulled out his phone, Robin's face lit up and asked if he could touch it. They spent that night teaching how to play apps and Jack couldn't believe that this was his life right now.

Three months after their first meeting, something happened.

It was a normal night spent talking, until Robin had suddenly grabbed Jack's hand.

"This may seem weird, but can I kiss you? Because I'd really like to," a light blush painted his face as Jack laughed quietly leaning over until their faces were inches apart.

"Of course," Jack whispered, finally closing the gap between them. He gasped as their lips met, the taste of salt filling his senses. Robin's lips were soft, and all Jack wanted to do was kiss him all night. One of Robin's hands cupped Jack's cheek, deepening the kiss as Jack moaned at the feeling of Robin's tongue finding it's way into his mouth. Robin was trying to get closer to him, almost halfway on the boat now, kissing Jack like his life depended on it. One of Jack's hands found its way to Robin's hair, pulling gently to get a better angle. Robin moaned loudly as Jack pulled harder, deepening the kiss further. Before long, Jack broke the kiss and buried his face in Robin's shoulder, breathing heavily.

"That was the best kiss I've had in a while, not gonna lie," Jack laughed as Robin kissed his forehead.

"Do you wanna try something?" Robin pulled back to look at Jack, apprehension in his eyes. Jack nodded, wary of what he was suggesting but Robin ducked back into the ocean for a minute, calling out to Jack.

"There's a cove not too far from here. Just follow me," Robin called out and Jack stood up, still curious as to what Robin had planned, but started up the boat and followed him. It turned out that Jack knew exactly where it was, since it was a place he used to frequent when he was younger. When Jack arrived, he stepped off the boat and into the cave where Robin was already waiting in the pool of water. His arms were crossed on the ground, the back half of his tail out of the water and waving in the air.Jack hadn't seen his full tail this close up before, but it was far more beautiful than he'd expected. The scales were shining in the pale moonlight that filtered in through the open ceiling, the light illuminating Robin's face. 

Jack tentatively stepped closer to him, Robin gesturing for him to take off his clothes. Jack's eyebrows shot up at the request, but he obliged as he stepped into the pool in his boxers. As soon as he was in the water, Robin swam to him, enveloping Jack in his arms. He was caught off guard as Robin brought him in for a punishing kiss, leaving Jack breathless. As they kissed, he could feel one of Robin's hands snaking down to his waistband, and Jack angled his hips so Robin could get them off. Jack was already hard and he could feel something against his leg, something hard and slick. Jack broke the kiss to look down and saw that Robin's scales had retreated a bit, revealing his cock. Jack tried not to stare, but it's not like he'd ever seen a merman's dick before. It was a light blue light his scales, and way bigger than Jack had expected. Robin caught him staring and laughed as he finally took Jack's cock in his hand, lightly stroking it. Jack gasped as Robin stroked him, trying to brace himself on the ground behind him.

"I've been wanting to do this for months you know? You're just too cute to resist," Robin laughed as his strokes grew faster and harder, Jack moaning loudly. "I wonder what you'd look like when you come,"

Jack groaned at that, trying to thrust up into Robin's hand, but just as he started, Robin withdrew his hand and laughed as wrapped Jack in his arms and hoisted him out of the water. He gently set him down on the ground, spreading his legs. Jack was blushing as Robin moved closer to him, his mouth so close to where Jack needed it.

"Let me suck you off, please. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this," Robin's voice was low, his eyes lidded with lust. Jack nodded as Robin teased him, licking at the head and finally taking it in his mouth. Jack moaned as he grabbed a handful of Robin's hair, pushing him further down on his cock. He could hear Robin moaning around his cock, and it felt like heaven. One of Jack's hands wandered down to Robin's neck, tracing the outlines of his gills. Robin gasped at that, his throat tightening around Jack's cock. Jack moaned sharply at the feeling, thrusting up hard into Robin's mouth. But it wasn't long before he pulled off with a final lick to the head, a devious smile on his face.

"Get back in here so I can fuck you already," Robin groaned as he brought Jack in for a quick kiss, pulling him into the water with him. Jack made a noise of surprise as robin wrapped Jack's legs around his waist, his hard cock pressing up against Jack's. They both moaned at the sensation as Robin angled himself and finally pressed into Jack. A sharp moan was wrenched from Jack's throat at the sheer size of it, trying to adjust. Jack wrapped his arms around Robin's shoulders, holding on as Robin started to thrust into him slowly.

"God, you feel so good around my cock. I wish we would've done this sooner," Robin gasped as he finally fully inside, Jack trying to thrust back onto his cock.

"Move for the love of god," Jack gritted out, his breathing heavy as Robin thrust sharply into him with a breathy laugh. He was going hard and fast, and the water was splashing around them. Jack never thought he'd be fucked in water, but there's a first time for everything. Jack's nails were digging into Robin's back as he fucked him fast, his thrusts short but sharp. Just as Jack thought he'd come, Robin suddenly stilled inside of him, gripping Jack's cock with one hand.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, Jack. I'm going to make you mine," Robin gasped into Jack's shoulder as he pulled most of the way out, thrusting back in long and slow. He was trying to draw this out, making sure Jack wouldn't come too fast. Jack pulled on his hair as a signal to go faster, but Robin just chuckled as his thrusts stayed slow, hitting Jack's sweet spot with every thrust. His hand was slow on Jack's cock, matching his thrusts as Jack whined for more.

"Please just fuck me, fuck me hard please, I need it," Jack begged, smashing their lips together as it took Robin off guard, wrenching a loud moan from his throat. His hand sped up as his thrusts grew faster, hitting the right spot each time. Jack knew he'd come soon if Robin kept this up. Jack's hand joined Robin's as they moved together under the water, Robin suddenly burying his face in Jack's neck and biting down hard. Jack gasped as Robin sucked on the skin, marking him as his own. With that bite, Jack came into their joined hands and the water, feeling Robin's thrusts grow even faster. Before long Robin was gasping, and his thrusts were faltering. With one last sharp thrust, Robin came inside of him, and Jack moaned, Robin's come feeling hot inside of him. A few moments passed as they both panted, Robin's face still in the crook of Jack's neck. He finally pulled out, laying Jack on the ground and hoisting himself up to lay next to him.

"That was something else," Jack laughed as Robin giggled into his neck, his tail moving idly on the ground.

"You know I just technically mated with you right? Which means you're not getting rid of me," Robin was serious for a moment as Jack tried to process what he'd just said.

"Why would I want to get rid of you? I love you," Jack blushed at what he'd said and Robin laughed softly.

"I love you too, Jack," Robin's voice was soft as he brought Jack in for a gentle kiss.

They laid like that for hours under the moonlight, Jack occasionally splashing water on Robin's gills. When dawn started to come, Jack untangled himself from Robin and said goodbye, promising to meet again that night. As Jack sailed home, he thought that maybe this job wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


End file.
